


Tatoué au coeur

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Prequel, Tattoos, UDC!verse, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC-verse] [Repost] ils étaient jeunes, tous les deux. Innocents. Emplis d'espoirs divers, de ceux qui naissent sans dire leur nom. Camus a eu <i>un</i> espoir, et un seul. Qui ne se concrétiserait pas. Mais s'en détourner signifie-t-il devoir oublier? <b>Ecrit par Niacy</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatoué au coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Niacy
> 
> Timeline: préquelle - se déroule entre 1983 et 1986 et s'attarde sur la vie de Camus de ses 16 à ses 19 ans.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Temple du Verseau, 7 février 1983 _

En cette fin d'après-midi, le vent froid, qui s'était invité sur la région méditerranéenne depuis de nombreuses semaines, soufflait sans discontinuer, zigzaguant entre les doriennes effondrées qui jonchaient le sol pierreux de tant d’endroits de l'île, pour revenir caresser les hautes colonnes de marbre des temples millénaires qui symbolisaient la toute puissance du Sanctuaire.

A l'extérieur de l'un d'eux, accoudé à une large dorienne, Camus se tenait immobile. Son regard d'un bleu profond et glacé ne semblait pas pouvoir se fixer sur un point en particulier. Le visage du même marbre que la pierre alentour, ce qui lui donnait un air plus âgé que ses seize ans ne l’auraient laissé penser, il prenait toute la mesure de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il était le Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Chevalier d'or. Ce titre résonnait de façon un peu trop pompeuse, surtout à l'époque actuelle. Pour tout un chacun, le mot “Chevalier” avait une connotation féerique, celle d'un prince charmant venant au secours de sa belle, ou encore celle plus noble d'hommes issus des temps féodaux à l'époque du Moyen-Âge en France, son pays d'origine, avec leur cape et leur épée. Rien qui fasse penser qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'hommes ou de femmes aux pouvoirs étranges, doués d'un cosmos acquis après des années d'efforts et de privations dans un unique but, aussi élevé qu’ignoré de tous : la protection de la planète. Si protection, il devait avoir. Des hommes de l'ombre.

Une brise fraîche fit voler la frange devant ses yeux et souleva les longues mèches indigo qui reposaient sur sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'y portât plus attention. Soudainement, il frissonna. Pas de froid. Non, il avait subi la majeure partie de son entraînement au milieu des plaines de Sibérie, alors les caprices du temps grec ne l'affectaient pas. Le long frisson qui parcourait son dos des reins à la nuque et faisait naître la chair de poule sur ses bras, bien à l'abri sous un pull en laine, était étroitement lié au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé il y avait une heure à peine. Juste dans ce temple qui était maintenant le sien. Dans la pénombre qui se dressait dans son dos. Entre les hautes colonnes de marbre usé qui l'entouraient.

Un sourire léger brisa la rectitude de ses traits.

_« Puisses-tu ne jamais faillir, Camus du Verseau. »_

La voix solennelle de Shion résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Mais bien plus que cet instant hors du temps, que cette étape si particulière, c'était ce qu'il avait découvert qui l'avait marqué. Et Camus, en être pragmatique qu'il était, devait bien s'avouer en avoir été perturbé. Parce que la seule vue de son armure, ou ce qu'il en restait pour être plus précis, avait été déconcertante. On prêtait au Sanctuaire une affiliation avec une déesse du passé, Athéna, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Une histoire contée aux enfants du Domaine. Rien de plus. Et puis, c'était Milo qui lui en avait parlé.

_Milo..._

Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur les temples plus bas, celui du Scorpion en particulier, la future demeure de son nouvel ami. Son nouvel ami. Cela lui semblait un peu étrange de qualifier le Grec en ces termes, eux qui se connaissaient si peu. Depuis seulement quatre mois. C'était court et pourtant... Camus n’aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais ce garçon avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, à créer un lien particulier entre eux.

Il avait été le premier à l'accueillir, avec un large sourire et des yeux espiègles, ce matin-là sur l'embarcadère de l'île. Il l'avait amené à Shion, parlant sans cesse comme pour diminuer la tension qui envahissait le Français à l'idée de rencontrer cet homme important pour la première fois. Il lui avait fait visiter ces lieux nouveaux, issus d'un autre âge, et l’avait présenté aux autres prétendants au titre de Chevaliers d'or : les jeunes jumeaux Saga et Kanon Antinaïkos, Rachel Dothrakis, la petite cousine de Milo, tous trois descendants des grandes familles qui dirigeaient le Domaine, ainsi qu'à Aioros Xérakis et son petit frère Aiolia, puis Mü, disciple du Grand Pope, qui habitaient sur cette île depuis toujours. Ensuite étaient venus Aphrodite Hedström, l'actuel Chevalier d'or des Poissons, sa nièce Thétis et Aldébaran Da Silva, le Chevalier du Taureau. Il avait été le premier également à le rassurer, à l'intégrer parmi cette “bande” et à l'avoir mis relativement rapidement à l'aise. Étrange. Le nouveau Verseau n'était pas familier de ce fait, plutôt réservé qu'il était.

Milo, donc, avait été très bavard au sujet des éventuelles armures, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu confirmation de quoi que ce soit par leurs aînés, ces derniers se gardant bien de révéler au plus bavard des aspirants chevaliers ce qu'il en était réellement. Du coup, Milo avait échafaudé mille et une théories plus ou moins farfelues sur le déroulement de l'intronisation d'un Chevalier d'or. Pour autant Camus n'avait pas été curieux. Cela l'avait intrigué mais il voulait se garder la surprise. C'était un rituel important et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit gâché d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peur d'être déçu ? Peut-être. Le futur Scorpion ne comprenait pas son point de vue. De toute façon, Milo ne cherchait pas vraiment à le comprendre non plus. Il était trop jeune — tout juste treize ans — mais surtout trop insouciant.

Pourtant elle avait été là : en miettes ou presque, mais vivante. L'aura de puissance qui s'était imposée à lui avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Son regard d'un saphir profond et insondable se reposa sur le soleil rougissant qui disparaissait lentement sous la ligne d'horizon, accentuant la beauté de la mer Egée, où se reflétait les couleurs chaudes de l'astre diurne. Cette lumière, cette incandescence, lui rappelait celle émise par les avant-bras presque intacts de son armure. Son armure.

Son pâle sourire s'élargit davantage. Non, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette sensation de plénitude lorsqu'il avait senti sous ses doigts la chaleur glacée générée par l'or abîmé. Pas plus que le chant doucereux qui avait bercé ses oreilles alors qu'il suivait le Pope dans sa tenue d'apparat — une longue robe blanche et or qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant et qui semblait d'une autre époque — alors qu'ils arpentaient côte à côte les couloirs de _son_ temple, cernés de hautes colonnes concentriques, dans un silence quasi religieux.

 

« Camus ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, toujours l'épaule contre sa colonne, dans la direction de la voix enjouée qui scandait son nom. Milo. Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, son visage s'éclaira, parfaitement rigide cependant. Petit prodige qui lui correspondait si bien.

Le jeune Grec grimpait quatre à quatre les marches menant au onzième temple, un sourire radieux gravé sur son visage, qui gardait la teinte hâlée que les rayons brûlants du soleil d'été avaient laissée. Camus se contenta de lui faire face, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-il à peine arrivé à sa hauteur. C'était comment ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout !

— Bonjour Milo. »

Les cheveux au vent, ses boucles bleues ondoyant doucement sur ses épaules, le futur Scorpion se figea, un air de malice brillant au fond de ses immenses yeux au bleu si unique, dans lesquels il était si aisé de se perdre.

« Oh, excusez-moi votre Seigneurie. Mes hommages, Chevalier du Verseau, salua-t-il en une révérence exagérée.

— Arrête tes bêtises.

— Tu n'y es pas. Je suis très honoré de te parler.

— ...

— Bon plus sérieusement, c'était comment ? trépigna-t-il sur place. Ça a duré combien de temps ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? Camus, dis-moi ! Et Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Elle était comment ton armure ? Tu l'as vue, hein ? Elle existe vraiment ?

— Milo, arrête avec tes questions. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirai rien.

— Mais...

— Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me harceler. Quand viendra ton tour, tu auras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

— Tu vas me faire attendre deux ans, c'est ça ? Et tu ne lâcheras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus hocha la tête de gauche à droite, une pointe d'amusement à peine perceptible sur ses traits.

« Et rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas très sympa avec moi. Tu es le troisième Chevalier d'or de cette génération après Aphrodite et Aldébaran ! Et tu es mon ami, en plus !

— Et alors ?

— Alors ? s'offusqua-t-il. Les amis se disent tout, Camus. Et j'avoue que je n'ose pas demander à Aphrodite comment ça s'est passé, de toute façon il n'en dira rien... Aldébaran n'a rien voulu me dire non plus, parce que je suis trop jeune ! N'importe quoi ! Donc il ne reste plus que toi. Allez, s'il te plait, Camus !

— Milo, n'insiste pas. »

Résigné, le Grec soupira. De toute façon, lorsque Camus ne voulait pas parler, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Et il pouvait déjà s'avouer satisfait de pouvoir lui soutirer plus que quelques mots. Cela faisait quatre mois à présent que le Verseau avait foulé le sol du Sanctuaire pour la première fois, et depuis, il ne s’était pas montré très loquace. Camus restait un jeune homme poli et réservé avec tout le monde, qui ne cherchait pas à créer de liens particuliers avec qui que ce soit. Milo avait tout de suite su que le Français serait son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était juste une évidence.

Aussi vite que ses pensées se suivaient les unes les autres dans son esprit, Milo changea de conversation :

« Dans ce cas, tu me fais visiter tes quartiers ?

— Mes quartiers ?

— Oui, maintenant tu vas vivre ici. Le onzième temple est ta maison. Il y a un appartement à l'arrière du bâtiment.

— ...

— Tu avais oublié ?

— Non. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusque là, c'est tout.

— Alors on y va ensemble ! Je vais faire le guide » lança-t-il tout sourire à la grande stupéfaction de Camus, pas si étonné que ça, finalement. « Tes affaires sont où ? Tu ne les as pas prises avec toi ? »

Devant les sourcils froncés de l'aspirant Scorpion, Camus ne sut pas quoi dire. Non, il ne les avait pas prises avec lui, c'était un fait. Il venait juste d'être intronisé en tant que Chevalier, son esprit était à mille lieues de ces considérations matérielles.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. »

Milo s'avança vers le hall immense du temple, en partie noyé par l'obscurité naissante de cette fin de journée, puis il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour observer Camus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement. Fait du hasard ou pas, il s'était arrêté juste sous un rai de lumière qui vint caresser les joues de Milo, s'infiltrer dans la jungle de ses cheveux, l'illuminant tel un ange tombé du ciel.

« Alors, tu viens ? » lui lança-t-il avec un large sourire et une main tendue vers lui. Cette image interloqua profondément le Français.

Avec une douceur qui n'était pas coutumière au fougueux Grec, Milo se plaça devant lui pour poser sa main droite sur ses avant-bras croisés, se saisir de son poignet gauche, tirer sur son bras pour le déloger de sa dorienne et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le milieu du hall, glisser sa main dans sa paume.

Camus se figea un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Milo initiait des gestes avenants envers lui, qu'un contact tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent s'établissait entre eux, pourtant un frisson qu'il n’aurait su définir l'envahit. Leurs regards se croisèrent : bleu foncé contre bleu clair. Sérieux contre insouciance.

Et sans chercher à lutter contre cette sensation étrange, Camus suivit Milo, main dans la main, jusque dans ses nouveaux appartements.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Temple du Scorpion, 8 novembre 1985 _

Camus s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Milo. Il était revenu au Sanctuaire juste pour cette occasion particulière : son anniversaire. Ses seize ans. Et aussi pour le féliciter pour son accession au rang si attendu et convoité par son ami, celui de Chevalier du Scorpion.

Milo n'était peut-être pas autant poussé que les jumeaux Antinaïkos, leur père qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer avec Shion et le père de Rachel ne leur laissant aucun répit, mais la tradition voulait que les membres des familles dirigeantes brillent par leur excellence et Milo, indirectement, en faisait partie. Après tout Nathan Dothrakis était son oncle. Cependant Milo n'avait jamais réellement manifesté une quelconque gêne ni semblé ressentir une certaine pression, mais le fait que le jeune Grec s'était donné comme objectif de devenir Chevalier laissait à penser que l'échec ne faisait pas partie de ses options. Il n'était peut-être pas destiné à embrasser de hautes fonctions au sein du fonctionnement du Sanctuaire comme sa cousine mais il ne pouvait pas non plus écarter le fait qu'il se devait d'être dans les meilleurs. Ici au Sanctuaire, le poids des responsabilités pesait sur les épaules de tout un chacun. Camus lui-même qui, ne faisait pourtant pas partie de cette famille élitiste, ressentait cette pression, cette excellence, que représentaient à leur façon les Chevaliers. Peut-être cela expliquait-il en partie cette désinvolture si caractéristique de Milo. Une façon de ne pas trop accorder d'importance aux éventuelles attentes que certains lui porteraient. Milo ne s'était jamais épanché sur ce point. S'en rendait-il compte ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de Milo dans l'ouverture. Et son sourire. Et ses yeux. Bleus. Et toujours cette sensation étrange qui s'emparait de Camus lorsqu'il le retrouvait après plusieurs semaines d'absence.

Le silence entre eux ne dura que quelques secondes, pas beaucoup plus, Camus aurait pu le jurer. Pourtant ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour lui faire retenir son souffle et... l’admirer. C'était le mot. Admirer.

Milo avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait grandi. Il n'était pas encore un homme mais plus un adolescent non plus. Il s'était étoffé, surtout au niveau des épaules, où ses cheveux retombaient en une cascade abondante. Il s'était épaissi aussi au niveau du torse et de la taille. Pourquoi remarquait-il ces détails ? Certainement à cause de son tee-shirt près du corps.

Ce fut la voix de Milo qui tira Camus de sa contemplation et lui fit reprendre son souffle :

« Camus ! Tu es venu ? »

Le sourire et l'éclat de joie qui l'éclaboussèrent trouvèrent écho chez le Français qui ne sut plus trop quoi dire. C'était bête. Ce n'était _que_ Milo.

« J'suis trop content. »

Et pour attester de ce fait, Milo passa un bras tout ce qu'il y avait d'amical autour de ses épaules pour le saluer franchement. Camus ne se permit pas de fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce contact chaleureux entre eux, si _Miloesque_ , mais autorisa cependant sa main à se poser au milieu de son dos pour lui rendre son accolade. Une subtile pression de sa paume entre ses omoplates, peut-être un peu trop appuyée, peut-être pas, à laquelle Milo ne sembla pas réagir. Tant mieux.

« Bon anniversaire, monsieur le Chevalier du Scorpion. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce dernier recula légèrement. Son visage lumineux seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Et Camus s’immergea malgré lui, comme souvent ces derniers temps, dans les deux lagons turquoise qui s'offraient à lui pour le faire plonger immédiatement dans ces eaux par trop dangereuses.

« Merci, Camus, le sauva de la noyade la voix chaleureuse de Milo. Allez, rentre que je te fasse visiter ! »

Une légère tape sur son épaule et le contact se rompit, laissant s'esquisser un misérable sourire sur le visage si peu expressif du Verseau.

Une fois dans le salon, Camus scanna les lieux rapidement, son cosmos partant inconsciemment à la recherche d'autres mais ne trouva que celui de Milo, dans son dos.

« Tu es tout seul ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ouais. Tu sais, on est en semaine et il commence à se faire tard. Les autres sont venus me voir dans la journée pour me féliciter et me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. On fera sûrement un truc samedi. Tu seras là ?

— Je pense.

— C'est cool. Installe-toi, j'arrive. »

Après une petite visite guidée, une légère gêne après une longue absence, l'habitude était revenue entre eux. Sourires, rires, discussions badines sur les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire et autres. Milo parlait toujours autant et Camus écoutait, amusé.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. »

Camus ne put masquer sa surprise, devant la déclaration surprenante de Milo, qui sortait complètement et soudainement du contexte de leur discussion.

« A propos de quoi ?

— Pour ne m'avoir rien dit. »

Devant le froncement de ses sourcils Milo poursuivit, comprenant que Camus ne voyait de quoi il parlait exactement.

« Tu sais pour le rituel du passage comme Chevalier. Ce que je veux dire c’est que si j'avais su, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. » Camus ne put que lui sourire doucement. « Je l'ai vue.

— Ton armure ?

— Ouais. Elle n'y ressemblait pas vraiment.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste ?

— Sais pas. Pas à ça en tout cas. Il n'en restait pas grand chose.

— ...

— Pourtant même en miettes, j'ai senti que j'entrais en résonance avec elle.

— Moi aussi, lui confessa Camus.

— Ouais, c'était bizarre. Bizarre-bien mais...

— Bizarre.

— C'est ça ! lui renvoya-t-il en se moquant de lui-même. J'ai quand même pu voir le casque de l'armure. Il avait une longue queue comme celle d’un Scorpion » Milo mima le geste en montrant sa chevelure. « Je me demande à quoi elle pouvait ressembler avant. »

Camus ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Les armures d'or n'étaient que des légendes, même s'il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux et sentir du bout des doigts qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elles ont été créées il y a des millénaires ? Je trouve ça quand même hallucinant.

— Les armures existent. Nous maîtrisons le cosmos. Alors ce que je crois...

— Tu as sans doute raison. Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. J'm'en fous en fait ! lança-t-il amusé après quelques instants à regarder dans le vide.

— Si tu le dis.

— Ouais. »

Milo se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, et tourna la tête vers Camus, ses longues boucles se balançant dans le vide.

« J'aime bien discuter avec toi, Camus, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, que je peux parler de ce qui me trotte dans la tête en toute confiance. J’espère que c’est pareil pour toi ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux énigmatiques, avant de baisser la tête, gêné.

_Si tu savais, Milo._

 

_ Sanctuaire, 8 février 1986... _

Sa main tremblait autour du bâton de nicotine. Son cœur se serrait. Son souffle se faisait court.

Derrière les volutes grisâtres qui s'élevaient doucement dans l'air, ses orbes d'un saphir sombre n'étaient plus aussi impassibles que d'habitude. Une lueur étrange y brillait, évoquant les prémices de larmes à venir. Mais un homme ne pleurait pas. Encore moins un Chevalier. Surtout pas un Chevalier d'or.

D'un geste brusque, Camus chassa les importunes d'un revers de la main pour effacer cette marque de faiblesse.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi le fait d'apprendre que Milo avait une petite amie le mettait-il au supplice ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme trahi ? Parce que la veille au soir, alors qu'ils fêtaient ses dix-neuf ans autour de boissons alcoolisées, achetées pour l'occasion par son ami, juste tous les deux, il avait réalisé l'étendue de son affection pour lui ? Que ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une très forte amitié ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça ? Qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple attirance pour son ami ? Son meilleur ami. Milo.

 

Tandis que, un rare sourire aux lèvres face aux plaisanteries de Milo, il se détendait dans son canapé et savourait la présence de son ami assis près de lui, un bras sur le dossier, sa main près de son épaule, la nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet, lui faisant perdre tout sa bonne humeur. Une catastrophe.

Milo s'était approché de lui, tout à coup, le surprenant. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien l'avait plus que troublé. Ses yeux, en partie masqués par les boucles de sa chevelure, l'avaient complètement hypnotisé, happé dans un bleu turquoise où brûlait quelque chose d’indéfinissable. Son souffle chaud avait glissé de sa joue pour s'échouer sur son oreille, lui faisant fermer un instant les paupières pour savourer pleinement cette proximité qui embrasait brutalement et littéralement tout son corps.

« J'ai une confidence à te faire, avait murmuré Milo.

— Laquelle ? » avait-il demandé avec fébrilité, sans trop en comprendre l'origine.

Alors ses lèvres avaient remué doucement. Sa voix chaude et rauque s'était élevée. Un nœud s'était créé au creux de son estomac. Et la nouvelle l'avait anéanti dès qu'il avait réalisé la signification de ses premières paroles

« J'ai une copine. Elle s'appelle Shaina. »

Camus avait écarquillé les yeux malgré lui. _Une copine ?_

Il se souvint du mouvement d'un corps près de lui qui l'avait fait revenir dans la réalité, pour tomber sur les traits souriants mais quelque peu gênés de Milo qui, la tête penché sur le côté, le regardait avec... appréhension ?

« Fais pas cette tête-là. »

Camus s'était repris comme il avait pu, pour afficher son visage le plus impassible.

« Elle est Italienne comme Angelo. Elle a le même caractère de chien que lui aussi.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix blanche qu'était devenue la sienne lorsqu'il avait posé cette question.

« Non pas vraiment. Mais c'est sérieux entre nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Oh oui, Camus avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et cette idée l'avait profondément dérangé. Surtout l'air satisfait que lui avait offert Milo en même temps que cette révélation.

« Elle va devenir le futur chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus.

— Elle vit ici au Sanctuaire ? » Sa voix s'était éteinte imperceptiblement sur la fin de sa question.

« Ouais, on va pouvoir se voir souvent comme ça. » lui avait répondu Milo, en s'effondrant contre les coussins après avoir récupéré son verre sur la table basse du salon.

Camus avait suivi des yeux les gestes lents de son ami, sans vraiment les voir, comme s'il avait été dans un mauvais rêve. Et rétrospectivement, il avait été dans un cauchemar. Et y était toujours.

« C'est... bien, Milo. Je suis content pour toi. »

Sa poitrine s'était mise à le serrer tout à coup, comme maintenant à ce simple souvenir. Et son sourire avait totalement disparu. Son visage était redevenu de marbre, Milo ne s'était aperçu de rien. Comme d'habitude.

 

Camus serra la mâchoire et tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale en tirant sur sa cigarette dans l'espoir qu'une bouffée de nicotine l'aide à se reprendre. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Milo reste célibataire toute sa vie ? Qu’il ne profite pas de sa jeunesse ? Qu’il partage ses doutes quant à ses sentiments ? Et quels sentiments exactement ? Une forte amitié ? Une amitié exclusive ? De l'attirance ? De l'amour ?

C'était n'importe quoi ! Inconcevable ! C'était malsain de penser de cette façon. Malsain ! Milo était son meilleur ami ! Son. Meilleur. Ami.

Il était complètement fou ! Complètement fou… Ils étaient tous les deux du même sexe. Ils étaient amis. Collègues. Ils étaient...

Et ce fut avec cet état d'esprit embrumé et chaotique, avec comme un sentiment aigu de désespoir vissé au cœur, qu’il poussa la porte de l’annexe de l'infirmerie.

 

* * *

 

« Camus ? Je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé. »

Ce dernier se figea littéralement au seuil de la porte.

_Shion ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Mais ce n'était pas tant l'identité de son tatoueur — ou du moins le supposait-il — qui le troubla, ni le charisme écrasant de l'Atlante qui le dominait d'une large tête, le contre-jour dans son dos accentuant encore ce fait, mais son regard. Sans être froid, celui-ci lui laissait une drôle d'impression, comme si le Pope pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Impossible !_

« Bonjour.

— Viens, installe-toi ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Camus obtempéra.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Absolument aucune.

Camus s'avança vers une table de cuir, recouverte d'un papier blanc de protection. Son regard sombre se posa sur les lieux, enregistrant chaque objet à sa portée, analysant la situation. Tout avait l'air en ordre. A quoi s'attendait-il donc de la part du Sanctuaire ? Qu'il empoisonne ses hommes ?

Le cuir et le plastique grincèrent sous son poids lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Alors où vais-je te tatouer ?

— Parce que c'est vous qui allez le faire ? ne put masquer sa surprise Camus.

— Bien entendu. Tout comme ton intronisation en tant que Chevalier du Verseau, le rite du tatouage est une étape importante, que le Pope se doit d'honorer. Cela marque ton appartenance au Sanctuaire. Tu ne pourras jamais désavouer ce fait. Toute sa symbolique, tout ce que sous-entend cette marque restera gravé en toi et sur toi à tout jamais. Ce n'est pas simplement un signe d'appartenance, c'est beaucoup plus. »

Shion posa une main ferme sur son épaule, le forçant à redresser la tête.

« Mais tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas, Camus ?

— Oui. »

Camus avala sa salive. Pourquoi le regard rose de Shion semblait-il vouloir en dire beaucoup plus ? Le Français se sentit tout à coup mis à nu. Comme si le chef suprême du Sanctuaire connaissait ses intentions, son plus grand secret.

« Dans ce cas, où veux-tu que je te tatoue ? »

Shion venait d'ouvrir un livre où se trouvaient les dessins des différents tatouages de tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Les pages tournèrent presque au ralenti pour s'arrêter sur une double page, celle où se trouvaient les calques représentant les symboles des douze ultimes gardiens. Son attention se porta sur celui du Scorpion en bas de la page de gauche, puis sur le sien en face en bas de la page de droite.

_« Tu sais où tu mettras ton tatouage, Camus ? Moi, c'est tout vu ! A un endroit discret que seules des privilégiées verront : du côté du cœur, à gauche, au creux de l'aine ! ça le fait, non ? »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une image mentale des plus inappropriées se forma alors dans son esprit. Une étreinte charnelle. Des souffles courts et heurtés. Un peau contre peau furieux. Des lignes sombres sur des épidermes échauffés qui se rencontrent. Deux cercles aux tailles identiques qui se recouvrent : le symbole du Scorpion qui chevauche celui du Verseau.

« Camus ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête. Rien dans son expression distante ne laissait entrevoir ce que son imagination avait fait naître dans son esprit.

« Ici. » déclara-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tandis qu'il remontait le bas de sa chemise et écartait le haut de son pantalon, laissant apparaître la peau claire de sa hanche gauche.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Toute décision sera irrémédiable. »

Ce fut le cœur déchiré qu'il confirma sa décision : « Allez-y. »

Au premier passage de l'antiseptique sur sa peau, Camus ne broncha pas, allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

Au premier coup de crayon, un pincement se fit sentir en lui, au creux de son ventre. Celle d'une culpabilité naissante.

Au premier coup d'aiguille, ce fut son cœur qui saigna.

Par ce geste, il venait d'ancrer définitivement son attachement à un certain Grec et ainsi commencer à creuser le fossé qui les séparerait inéluctablement.

 


End file.
